helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawamura Ayano
|image = |caption = Kawamura Ayano, June 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, actress, model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = Horizon Japan Associates (2008-2016) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = PALM TREE MUSIC (2009) JCM (2010-2012) St.Hora (2012-2016) UP-FRONT WORKS (2016-) |generation = 26th Generation |join = August 2016 |days = |acts = Hachikin Girls, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of the idol group Hachikin Girls. Biography Early Life Kawamura Ayano was born on July 7, 1999 in Kochi, Japan. 2008-2010 In July 2008, Kawamura starred in Imagine Musical's production of Little Women. She also starred in their production of Anne of Green Gables in August 2009. On November 24, 2009, Kawamura was appointed as Kochi Prefecture's Osakana PR Ambassador.http://www.horizonjapan.co.jp/osakanatengoku/ She released her major debut CD "Osakana Tengoku 2010" on December 9, which was a cover of the 1991 campaign song. In June 2010, Kawamura was also appointed as a Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoy alongside the local Kochi idol group Hachikin Girls,"ゆかた☆" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Kawamura Ayano Blog. 2010-06-25. thus appearing and performing at many PR events and joint lives with the group. 2011-2015 In March 2011, Kawamura portrayed Puck in Gekidan Humanite's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream."いよいよー☆" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Kawamura Ayano Blog. 2011-03-09. On April 17, 2011, after performing at joint lives with group for the past year and participating in the Hachikin Girls Member Audition,"はちきんガールズ　メンバーオーディション" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoys "Hachikin Girls" Official Blog. 2011-01-12. Kawamura became a full member of Hachikin Girls."はちきんガールズ　メンバーオーディション終了！ " (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoys "Hachikin Girls" Official Blog. 2011-04-18. On May 2, 2015, Kawamura modelled in the TSC Tokyo Shibuya Collection Spring & Trial Stage."川村あやの単独出演決定！５月２日（土）ＴＯＫＹＯ　ＦＭ　ＨＡＬＬ＠東京" (in Japanese). Hachikin Girls Staff Blog. 2015-04-23. In July 2015, she starred in Shizu☆Geki's stage play Susume! Harukawa Joshi Koukou 2 -Harujo no Nana Fushigi-'', alongside former ℃-ute member Arihara Kanna."栞菜、前田美里らの舞台「進め！春川女子高校2～ハルジョの七不思議～」が上演中！" (in Japanese). ''Girls News. 2015-07-10. 2016 On June 6, Kawamura announced that she would be graduating from Hachikin Girls in order to pursue a dream she had since a young age."はちきんガールズ　「川村あやの」卒業！　「梶原妃菜子」は長期休養へ" (in Japanese). lopi・lopi. 2016-06-08. On June 12, Kawamura graduated from Hachikin Girls.https://twitter.com/hachikin_girls/status/741916492933914626 On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Kawamura had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane and Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. From November 3 to November 30, Kawamura participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 On March 25 and 26, she participated in the annual SATOYAMA & SATOUMI event, as well as Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017. From January 5 to January 9, Kawamura participated as the opening act and a backdancer during the ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~. Kawamura was featured in ℃-ute's "To Tomorrow" and Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music videos as a back dancer. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, there was a surprise announcement that she would debut alongside Ichioka Reina and Danbara Ruru in the near future."Hallo!Project研修生発表会2017〜春の公開実力診断テスト〜" (in Japanese). Kumai Yurina Official Blog. 2017-05-05.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. From June 2 to June 11, Kawamura will participate in Pharaoh no Haka, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '17. Personal Life Education= As of April 2017, Kawamura is currently in her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kawamura Ayano has acquired: *'Yokoyama Reina:' Yokoyama and Kawamura get along well and often hang out together since they joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei."63.遊☆横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-04-04. |-|Name Meaning= Kawamura's given name, Ayano, means "design" (文; aya) combined with a possessive particle (乃; no). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) *'Stage Name:' Kawamura Ayano (川村あやの) (2009-2016) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kochi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 160.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member *'Hachikin Girls Color:' Blue *'Other Groups:' **Hachikin Girls (2011-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Judging bonito/skip jack tuna, Peeling mandarins *'Hobbies:' Finding new streets, and riding the bus and train *'Favorite Music Genre:' "Hello! Project" *'Favorite Food:' Tuna sashimi *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis, marathons *'Charm Points:' Her big eyes, her smile, dressing *'Motto:' Akirameru Yori mo Kodawari Nuku (諦めるよりもこだわり抜く) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Moshimo...", "Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun", "Kakugo Shite!" *'Looks Up To:' Kudo Haruka, Miyamoto Karin Works Theater *2008 Wakakusa Monogatari (若草物語; Little Women) *2009 Akage no Anne (赤毛のアン; Anne of Green Gables) *2011 Natsu no Yo no Yume (夏の夜の夢; A Midsummer Night's Dream) *2015 Susume! Harukawa Joshi Koukou 2 -Harujo no Nana Fushigi- (進め! 春川女子高校2 -ハルジョの七不思議-) *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka Internet *2016- Hello! Project Station Commercials *2008 Sekisui House Kochi Yoga-hen (積水ハウス高知ヨガ編) *2008 JA Bank Kochi (JAバンク高知) *2010 Sakana Chikara Kouchi Kara Kochi no Osakana Ippai Tabeyou Campaign (サカナチカラコウチカラ　高知のおさかないっぱい食べようキャンペーン) *2010 Kochi wa Osakana Tengoku Campaign (高知はおさかな天国キャンペーン) Music Videos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as a backdancer) *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a backdancer) Trivia *Kawamura had Morning Musume listed as her favorite artists on her Hachikin Girls profile before it was removed."川村　あやの（カワムラ　アヤノ）" (in Japanese). Hachikin Girls Official Homepage. (Archived) *She is a Kudo Haruka fan and wore her T-shirt when she co-hosted a fan talk event at the Hello Pro Shop in Akihabara on April 23, 2016."ハロプロ愛を語りつくすハロショトークに、大森望＆川村あやの（はちきんガールズ）が出席。『50代からのアイドル入門』をネタに大盛り上がり" (in Japanese). Stereo Sound Online. 2016-05-14. *During her time in Hachikin Girls, she would broadcast herself singing karaoke to Hello! Project songs on Showroom. *She shares her birthday with Ikuta Erina and Matsunaga Riai, and given name with Kobushi Factory member Hamaura Ayano and Sato Ayano from Up Up Girls (Kari). They all have different kanji for "Aya," but share the same kanji for "no" (乃). *Her future goal is hold concerts all over the world and appear on TV. See Also *Gallery:Kawamura Ayano *List:Kawamura Ayano Discography Featured In *List:Kawamura Ayano Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Hachikin Girls Profile (archived: 2016-04-03) *Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Blog es:Kawamura Ayano Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:Former idol members Category:Kawamura Ayano Category:Cancer Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Blue Member Color Category:Soloists Category:Only Children Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei